The present invention is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/749,498, filed Dec. 31, 2003 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,258, by Michael L. Rhodes et al., and entitled PARTICULATE MATTER SENSOR, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention pertains to sensors and particularly to exhaust sensors. More particularly, the invention pertains to particulate sensors.